<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Engagement...What? by shelby_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557371">Engagement...What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love'>shelby_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek Hale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, F/M, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, Protective Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which life as Derek's girlfriend, or fiancée, is never dull.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Reader, Derek Hale &amp; Y/N, Derek Hale &amp; You, Derek Hale x Y/N, Derek Hale x reader, Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/Y/N, Derek Hale/You, Derek hale x you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek Hale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Engagement...What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on my three fluffy prompts from Tumblr: “Where did my scary (girlfriend/boyfriend) go?"  "You said you liked me better as a softie.”, “Since when are you my fiancé?”, “What are you doing here?!” “I’m your boyfriend. I live here.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humming a tune, feeling like a singer for a short second of your time, you walked out of your bathroom with your hair in a towel. Beneath your silky robe you wore nothing, feeling rather warm despite the fact.</p>
<p>Walking across the soft velvet carpet you spent a fortune on, you trekked toward your bedroom, passing through the living room in the process.</p>
<p>A sound of something falling to the floor penetrated through the room loudly, sending you hurling against the wall in fear.</p>
<p>You placed a hand on your chest, and shrieked. <b>"What are you doing here?!"</b></p>
<p>Derek Hale stood next to the colorful couch, looking quite out of place in his dark green shirt that clung to his defined muscles. He looked you up and down, from the tips of your fluffy slides to the curve of your collarbone.</p>
<p>Blushing, you reached for the fallen piece of fabric that slipped off your shoulder, tucking it in place.</p>
<p>Derek shot you a look that was as heated and loving as it was annoyed. <b>"I'm your boyfriend. I live here."</b></p>
<p>"Oh." Was all you said, scratching the back of your neck awkwardly. "Right."</p>
<p>Gesturing to the couch, you smiled. "Make yourself comfortable."</p>
<p>And with that, you dashed into your bedroom, having never experienced such sexual tension before.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hi I'm Stiles."</p>
<p>"Stiles?"</p>
<p>"Yeah well it's a long story. But it's actually not-"</p>
<p>The boy was leaning against a beat up jeep, looking cool whilst talking to you.</p>
<p>At least he tried.</p>
<p>You were in the process of responding when an arm sneaked up around your waist, the familiar scent of your boyfriend's cologne invading your senses. "One she doesn't need to hear."</p>
<p>You furrowed your brows, shaking your head. "No I'd like to-"</p>
<p>"You don't." Derek replied for you, something in his gaze commanding you to obey. "Come."</p>
<p>Stiles looked between you with mouth parted in subtle surprise, his eyes dancing between the two of you. "She's your...um."</p>
<p>"Fiancée."</p>
<p>It was your time to heave a surprised reaction, placing your hand on Derek's and pinching his finger. He didn't even blink, only held you tighter against him.</p>
<p>Pretending there was something behind Derek, you turned around and swiftly changed a gold ring from your right middle finger to your left ring finger.</p>
<p>You placed your hand out, grinning like an idiot. "It's new, you're the first one we told."</p>
<p>"Oh," Stiles said, trying to act as if he was happy kind of surprised. "I um... I'm honored?"</p>
<p>"You should be." Derek replied, promptly grabbing your upper arm and dragging you along with him.</p>
<p>You were laughing like mad, speaking nonsense through fits of laughter while hurrying to keep up with him across the parking lot, <b>"Since when are you my fiancé?"</b></p>
<p>"Since now." Your boyfriend, or fiancé, replied promptly. "Stiles' an idiot. Stay away from him, or he'll get you killed on accident."</p>
<p>When in front of the car, Derek did a simple twist of your arm to have you leaning against it. His lean body decorated in taut muscles acted as a barrier you couldn’t escape.  "You need to be careful."</p>
<p>"You think <em>he’s</em> going to hurt <em>me</em>?"</p>
<p>His eyes softened, “No, not him. Stiles’ harmless I told you that already.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you so worried all of a sudden?" You wondered, brushing a hand over his cheek. He leaned into it on instinct.</p>
<p>"I can’t lose you."</p>
<p>You smiled softly, "You won’t lose me Derek. I’m right here, I’ll always be here."</p>
<p>When his lips connected to yours, the bliss that followed was fulfilling. Nothing but passion dancing between you, the feeling of being so close electrifying. <b>"Where did my scary boyfriend go?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"You said you liked me better as a softie."</b>
</p>
<p>"I did say that, didn’t I?” You mused, leaning in to kiss him again. "I’m glad I did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>